<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In your arms by Laura_Vitale50</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603182">In your arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/pseuds/Laura_Vitale50'>Laura_Vitale50</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/pseuds/Laura_Vitale50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something that popped up in my mind and I couldn't ignore it...<br/>Just a little, angst story.</p>
<p>WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone.<br/>I wrote this fic in a rush, as I said I couldn't ignore it and I felt that sharing it was the right choice.<br/>I'm open to constructive criticism and I hope whoever reads this doesn't find it awful.<br/>Let me know what you thought of it, if you want.<br/>Set anytime before 10.22 but post season 5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny's been shot.<br/>
<br/>
They were chasing a suspect through the forest, a man guilty of having killed his wife, a close friend of Governor Mahoe, only because he thought she was cheating on him.<br/>
The suspect is now dead, lying between broken plants and dirt, but that's not what Steve's concerned about.<br/>
<br/>
His partner went down as soon as Sadler fired a panicked shot toward them and he didn't get up again. Steve calls dispatch for a medevac while he runs toward him, shouting his partner's name, a desperate note to his tone.<br/>
What he finds makes him freeze, absolute terror and sorrow etched on his features, but then he drops to his knees and roughly presses down on Danny's neck. The wound is bleeding profusely and applying pressure is not doing enough.<br/>
Danny, who seemed unconscious, gasps as he awakes and tries to reach for the wound but he's stopped by Steve.<br/>
"Hey buddy, no. Stay still, help is on the way."<br/>
Very weakly, Danny opens his eyes, their blue already looking duller but he pushes himself to speak:<br/>
"Hold me." He says. Steve's heart breaks at those words. He shakes his head, keeping pressure on the wound.<br/>
"Please.." that last weak plea breaks his resolve; they both know Danny's going to die, that he's bleeding too much and that the medevac won't be able to locate them fast enough to get Danny to an hospital.<br/>
He wants to shout and cry but finally he nods, gathering his partner and best friend's body in his arms, cradling him gently to his chest and shushing him brokenly.<br/>
In that moment he swears to himself he will always look out for everyone and everything dear to Danny, that he won't let the man down and as he looks at him in the eyes, he KNOWS Danny understood and that he is "okay" with dying, their eyes convoying the deep love for each other, words too inadequate to express the depth of that feeling.<br/>
Danny tries to touch Steve's chest, but his hand falls heavy on his and he becomes heavier in his partner's arms.<br/>
Steves sits there and only when he feels Danny's body go limp in his arms, dead, unseeing eyes staring at the thick canopy, he cries, heavy sobs breaking free, still cradling the only man he ever truly loved.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>